It Just happens
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Two Girls Aleera and Tili suddenly get dropped into the world of the hobbit to reclaim Erebor but will Aleera's Fiery attitude and Tili's perverted ways, turn their heads in other directions.
1. The fiery Bitch and her perverted friend

It just happens

My name is Aleera Relnada, I'm 18 years old with fiery red hair that could beat any flame and it reaches my waist in curls, my eyes are the most intense blue you have ever seen with hints of green in them and a midnight blue ring around them some call me a goddess others call me a vision of heaven, but all lies my personality is that of a bitch I can be truly horrible at times and my attitude is the worst normally I make people cry all for my best friend in the whole wide world Tili I know unusual name but hey it sticks trust me.

Tili is also one of a vision of beauty she has redish brown curls reaching the middle of her back, her eyes are the similar intense blue as mine but she is just a bit shorter than me. We both have many things in common with each other but the one thing most in common is we both LOVE the Hobbit, and we both love specific characters, she is in love with Kili and their names rhyme isn't that sweet but I am team THORIN all the way man he makes me tingle inside.

But our story begins with our obsession


	2. Black Abyss

Me and Tili lived together so we could go to University with each other in Australia but today was a weekend and on weekends normally would be clubbing but not today, today was fanfiction day and I was super exited, but like me I always dress fancy, I wore my tight singlet leather jacket studded with metal spikes on the shoulders, tight skinny jeans, and ankle high wedged lace up boots, lip gloss and foundation lightly covered my face as I was already pretty enough, and my hair fell loosely but nicely brushed, Tili was similar, but she wore tight leather pants (sorta like grease for those who haven't seen it you should). A black tank top with the same jacket as mine but bright red.

We went to the giant Mac book computer and put hobbit fanfiction on, we just could not get enough of it as we started to read the computer blew up in sparks and we suddenly blacked out, but before my eyes shut I saw a black abyss.

This is where our journey really begins


	3. A gaze that can melt hell

Aleera P.O.V

When I woke up I shuddered at the height of the fall, I looked up to see Tili curled in a ball just about to stretch her sore limbs, I turn around to examine my surroundings to my horror it looks exactly like Hobbition, and I look at a particular door and it had the symbol on it OMG THE ONE THAT GANDALF PUT ON IT we must have somehow gotten transported into the hobbit "AWESOME" I screamed damn that should of stayed in my mouth, by this point in time Tili was by my side, the same look was swirling in those blue eyes, Shock and confusion haunted them like silent ghosts.

Tili P.O.V

I look at my best friend in utter confusion, could this be true, or am just dreaming, had I gone mad with the Hobbit plaguing my mind, or is my wish finally being answered, I turn to face Aleera and she turned her head in the exact same time, she had a dazzling white smile covered half of her perfection of a face, hey even I have to admit she was beautiful, but she thought the exact same of me, and that was no lie either, I too was equally beautiful.

Nobody's P.O.V

As Aleera and Tili walked toward the door, they both lost the grin on their faces, and Aleera stepped forward and knocked on the olive green rounded door

Aleera P.O.V

A wizard that we knew no other to be Gandalf, opened the door and gave us a gentle smile and spoke in a hushed tone "I've been expecting you two come in quickly you're the first ones here, I looked at him and Gave him a smile this was my nice side I was giving Gandalf as I said previous I am Normally a Bitch to people except Tili of course, I smiled and extended my hand towards to the withered wizard "hello my name is Aleera Relnada, and this is my good friend Tili Goldenaxe", he nodded and led me to the dining room were a certain Hobbit not naming names (cough BILBO cough Baggins cough) was looking rather upset and distressed looked up and caught my cold stare one that could melt hell might I add. He looked like he had just danced with the devil, I inwardly smirked to myself as you all probably by now noticed I'm a ROYAL BITCH and I know it. I decided to make conversation I approached Bilbo and glared at him He looked like he had wet himself "Hello my Name is Aleera Relnada and this Is Tili Goldenaxe, Its" I rolled my words for a little bit "a pleasure to meet you" and I smirked he seemed a bit upset then he spoke up "Gandalf what is this all about" then there was a knock at the door.


	4. Try and cop a feel and get sent to hell

Tili P.O.V

There was a knock at the door it scared me just a little bit, I walk over to the door and my eyes bulge out of my sockets it was Kili! And Fili but back to Kili omg, omg, omg. They did the whole KILI AND FILI AT YOUR SERVICE act thing and I squealed inside "hi my name is Tili Goldenaxe it's a pleasure to meet you" I could feel Kili's eyes burning into my face and I loved it, I just smiled grabbed a bit of the curls and twisted it around my pointer finger and just giggled and walked off mentally I told myself that will leave them hanging.

Aleera P.O.V

As more dwarves rolled into the house the more it smelt of beer sweat and bad breath and I loved it. I was sitting at the table just keeping to myself a lot of dwarfs were trying to cop a feel or try and flatter me I just Gave them a look that said touch me and you'll die. They started to sing my favourite song in the whole wide world BLUNT KNIVES. I started to sing with the Kili started to sing "blunt the knives bend the forks" then Fili "Smash the bottles and burn the corks" the they looked over to me and gave my best voice, might I also add I have the voice of an angel. "chip the glasses and crack the plates" I sang some dwarves gave me winks and whistles I gave them the devils glare I told you I'm a bitch but I think I've emphasized that enough to you all. As the song started to end there was a rather loud knock at the door. Whispers were floating about and before I knew it Gandalf was right beside me "I think you should answer that my dear, I looked at him and he just smiled and nodded I slowly but cautiously approached the door. And I opened the door and I gasped at who I saw.


	5. Run in the face of danger NEVER

Aleera P.O.V

It was Thorin the dwarf that captured my heart and plagued my dreams, normally I would not care for someone, but he just took my breath away, and I would not say that often. He looked at me curiously before I stepped back so he could enter the house. Everyone welcomed him with open arms; well duh he is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, so of course he was accepted with open arms.

Thorin's P.O.V

The whole time I walked through the home of the hobbit my mind was elsewhere, my thoughts were haunted by the beautiful fiery red head and I did not even know her, it's high time I found out who she was. I walked over to Gandalf who was laughing along with my travelling companions I tapped his shoulder and he bent down to my level "Gandalf who are the two women and why are they here?" he looked at me and smirk with a certain gleam in his eyes "well Thorin the one with the fiery red hair and the gaze that could melt Mordor is Aleera Relnada and her Friend who has run off with Kili though I think you have seen is Tili Goldenaxe and they will be of use to us during this quest trust my word for it".

I looked at him seriously "Gandalf how are two women going to help us in our quest, they will only run in the face of danger and not to mention the dragon" I did not realize that something hard had made contact with my face; I opened my eyes to see that of deep intense blue ones boring into my skull she beared her teeth while growling at me she started to speak "HOW DARE YOU I AM AS MUCH OF A FIGHTER AS ANY MAN, DWARF OR ELF, I DON'T SEE WHY IT'S ANY DIFFERENT TO WOMEN". I looked at her, had just hit the King under the mountain. Wait we don't have a mountain, yet anyways we have to reclaim it from that dreaded SMAUG, his name left a bad taste in my mouth he was the reason we are all here.

And why do I suddenly feel attracted to the fiery female? And where on middle-earth is Kili, and wait did Gandalf say he was with Tili, oh this is not good.


	6. Seal it with a Kiss

Tili P.O.V

I was running down the halls with Kili damn he is hot, he opened the door to a random room and pushed the door closed with his foot and pinned me against a wall and started to kiss my neck, then down to my jaw, then I let a moan slip past my lips and he smirked while kissing me, he pushed me onto the bed and then before I knew it, I was completely naked underneath him, _oh dear god_, he was naked to, and boy did he have muscles. Very soon he was thrusting into me with uncontrollable power and it felt amazing. Soon afterwards I had my release and so did he INSIDE ME.

Aleera P.O.V

That absolute asshole how dare he say Women can't fight ME included, I thought he would be kind towards women obviously he has no feelings what so ever, argggggggg I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, who does he think he is Mr perfect, but I have to admit he is kind of cute. _Hey what am I saying?_ Just then I collided into something hard, and to my horror it was...

Thorin P.O.V

I was thinking long and hard about how I would get Aleera back for slapping me. I had suddenly ran into something small, then I realized it was Aleera, she looked at me in rage, she stood up angrily and spat at me "ugh the last person I wanted to see why did you bring your face around here, cause I sure as hell don't want to see it nor have anything to do with it, so why are you standing right in front of me?" _oh she was good at this_ she glared at me like she could melt hell but I glared harder and retorted back to her fiercely " I was trying to get away from you Aleera but it seems your ugly face keeps following me" she screamed in my face and tried to stab with a blade she just pulled out from nowhere, she was fast but I blocked it with my sword, and she huffed in my face, I realized that we were quite close to each other. She looked at me and her eyes calmed down a little bit.

"You think women can't fight now Thorin Oakenshield" she was a pretty good fighter and she would be useful on our quest. So this is what I told her "alright I do admit you are a good fighter, and I do apologize for insulting you can you ever forgive me" I gave her a smirk and she just looked at me hard.

Aleera P.O.V

That apology just took my breath away but I hid under my bitch mask and just glared at him "I forgive you but if you should ever insult me again I swear to GOD I will kill you in your sleep, understood?" He smirked at me then bent down to my eye level which was just under his and whispered "would not dream of it my darling Aleera" _darling, darling?_ Who does he think he is oh that absolute ass I swear I will kill him if I ever get the chance to do so, but this also gave me inspiration? I looked at him dead in the eyes and very quietly spoke "That's a good boy Thorin now let's seal it with a..." then I kissed his lips really quickly, grinning like the Cheshire cat and he looked bewildered and shocked and then I finished my previous sentence "Kiss and part farewell till tomorrow morning dear Thorin Oakenshield".

Thorin P.O.V

Did she just kiss me and did I just like it or maybe I'm going insane who knows, but I think I did like that kiss.


	7. Morning person, I think not!

Aleera P.O.V

After I kissed him, I really had the urge to go and to unspeakable things to that man._ I think he was driving me mad._ _Do I love him? No I can't love him, he insulted me._ I made my way up to my room removed my leather jacket and my corset top and went to sleep, I wonder what tomorrow morning will deliver?

Thorin P.O.V

I am still thinking about Aleera and that kiss, there was something about her, the air she breathed, the way she smirked her full plump lips at me, the way they felt briefly against mine, I think she has gotten to me, she was just amazing, The way her red locks fell, touching her hips in ever flowing river's of fire, brighter than any flame, her hair shone in the light, and her blue scolding eyes. Like sapphires mixed with emeralds bigger and brighter than any gem in ALL of Erebor, I pondered on these minor details as I fell into my slumber, but they all lead to a bigger detail, and that was...

_I think I'm falling in love with the little minx_, she was like a snake, enticing and rich but devious and conniving, one bite and you go limp in her hands, she would be your master and you would be her servant. And she does as she pleases always in control of your every move.

(The next morning)

Tili P.O.V

I woke up completely naked and in the arms of KILI, omg, did I sleep with him, _that's probably why I hurt so much_, he nuzzled into my neck and whispered huskily "hello beautiful, I was hoping to see your face on this fine morning, how are you" he was just so sweet " I'm fine just in a bit of pain but I'm doing ok" he kissed me and started to get dressed, I put my corset top on leather jacket and high heels and started to leave the room on my search for Aleera, _where could she be?_

Aleera P.O.V

I groaned at the sun hitting my face through the window, I was definitely not a morning person, suddenly Tili came rushing me out of bed throwing my corset on me and pushed me down the hall to the dining room my hair was perfect and all in straight locks, my skin in perfect condition and everything I was simply stunning. I grabbed an apple from the table. I did not eat much I mean, c'mon who could eat with a body like mine curves, in all the right places and not pale but not to dark skin, it's as smooth as marble and I had defined cheek bones, _I'm perfect I know._

Bilbo P.O.V

I was really getting sick and tired of these dwarves in my house, you don't want to know what happened to the plumbing, I walked over to Gandalf with the contract in my hand stating certain things, if I was to join their quest to reclaim their mountain, he greeted me with a cheery smile,_ Cheery for Gandalf anyway_ "ah deer Bilbo Baggins have you signed that contract yet?" I sighed "No Gandalf I am yet to sign it" "Then dear Bilbo Baggins I think you better sign, the dwarfs are departing now along with, Aleera Relnada the sassy one that gave you some grief" I cringed at the mental image of that hell beast, she was quite nasty. Gandalf continued with his earlier statement

"And the flirtatious Tili Goldenaxe, who also disappeared sometime last night, with the equally perverted Kili, and they still have not been seen this fine morning.

Aleera's P.O.V

As we reached around the other side of the dining table, I felt Thorin's eyes burning into my back. _Damn I bet he is thinking about me_, and why did he have to turn me on so much, I really dislike him now.

* * *

Hi guys I'm looking forward to lots of reviews and maybe some suggestions for the story: chat soon PM me for any Suggestions! :)

The Outfits from the story so far, will be on my profile so please visit my profile if you want to know what the characters look like and what they are wearing at present. TILL NEXT TIME BYE BYE


	8. To reclaim the Lonley montain we go

**I am soooooooo sorry this took me soooooooo long to update I was running low on ideas but I was also disappointed that I don't get many reviews so please review and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Bilbo P.O.V

This was it I signed the contract and we were headed off to reclaim Erebor, and the obnoxious Aleera was being rather stubborn this morning.

Aleera's P.O.V

This is it, time to go reclaim Erebor when I went down the stairs everyone was arguing, what about I don't know, but whatever it was it had better be important. As I came into view they stopped talking, and looked at me, I saw Tili and she said "bout time Aleera the sorry excuse for dwarves have something to say and I need you to back me up on this" she looked pissed like I looked most of the time. "What do you want now, I am a rather busy women and don't we have a mountain to reclaim?" they all looked pissed except Gandalf who was sporting a cheery smile, god knows why?

"Well Miss Aleera it was brought to our attention that you and Tili's attire is not so proper for a trip through rough forest and plains and fighting a dragon no less" spoke Balin being all smarty like he is.

"Look here I don't want to go into a big fight but trust me I will, now Tili and I are staying in these clothes whether you like it or not, though if you have a pair of boots I can have instead of these wedges then I will accept, GOT IT!" they all looked scared except Thorin he looked like he was peering into the depths of my soul… CREEPY!

Tili was sending perverted and flirtatious glances towards Kili, don't want to know what happened between the two of them last night and I don't want to find to find out either. Dwalin approached me and smiled handing Tili and I some better boots. I sent a bit of a sexy smile to him and from the corner of my eye I saw Thorin's nostrils flare. 'That'll do it'

Once the surprisingly comfortable yet HIDEOUS boots were placed upon our feet all we had to do was sign a contract. "So what's the deal, why are we still sitting here like a bunch of chickens when we have some dragon butt to kill? All the dwarfs cheered and headed out the door.

I looked over to Tili to see that she was eyeing a horse very suspiciously then looking to all the company she went over to Ori "hey Ori do we have to ride horses?" she asked looking over to the majestic creatures before bringing her eyes back to Ori.

"Why yes we do ride the horses, they carry everything we need for this trip" Tili looked over to me and the company behind me. She ran over to me and whispered….

"Aleera you know I don't like riding horses" I just smirked and said to suck it up. I walked over to a horse which was pure black and it had a wavy mane. It turned its head towards me and whinnied at me I smiled.

"What's this one's name?" I was quite curious about who it belonged to Balin walked towards me he whispered "this one is Thunder and he belongs to-"he did not get to finish as a booming voice cut him off

"What is going on why everyone is crowded around Thunder" I groaned not him again honestly. Balin stepped back revealing me, I smiled at him sweetly and said.

"Oh I'm sorry I was touching your precious horse I only wanted to look at him, your highness" I smirked at my snide remark and he was about to respond when Gandalf came out of the cottage along with Bilbo, I smiled at the two then turned my attention over to a pure white mare.

Fili came up to me and smiled "we found this one on the way here it has no name would you like to name her?" I turned my head to the female horse that just looked to be flirting with the other horses which were mostly male.

"Maybe I should name her Tili because she flirts with others!" I yelled loud enough so Tili could hear

"HEY watch your mouth Bitch!" I laughed and could see the rest of the company getting on to their horses, so I mounted crystal which is the new name for the white mare instead of Tili and then encouraged Tili to get on a horse which see reluctantly did and we were headed out of the Shire.

To reclaim the lonely mountain we go…..

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short but please review and tell me what u think, and don't worry Aleera will take her time falling in love with Thorin but shes to Bitchy for that just yet TILL NEXT TIM MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


	9. Breaking down the walls

**Hi guys this chapter is starting to get a bit of Romance but I hope you enjoy. BUT PLEASE GIVE MY SOME REVIEWS knowing that over two and a half thousand people have read your story and only 6 have reviewed... 6 out of two and a half thousand it makes me sad. but anyway please enjoy reading. ^_^**

**ON with the story %**

Aleera P.O.V

We had been riding for about five minutes before Bilbo proclaims that we all need to turn around because he left his handkerchief, Bofur just tared a piece of his shirt covered in what looked like sweat and tossed it over to Bilbo. "That should do it, right Bilbo?"

I tried not to laugh so I covered my hand over my mouth. Bofur gave me a wink and I just kept giggling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thorin looking at me. And I just smirked.

3 HOURS LATER

We had stopped to make camp, most of the dwarves had taken the liberty to sleep, but not me I could not sleep I just sat there brushing my locks, which were still as perfect as always. I looked over to Tili who was sleeping on Kili's lap sighing happily in her slumber. "Hey Kili" I whisper shouted to him. He looked over to me and smiled "Please Kili look after her she is all I have and I don't want to see her hurt" I said with too much emotion in my voice from my usual nasty stance. The look in his eyes almost said everything.

"I would never do anything to hurt her and I promise you I never will" he spoke softly as not to wake Tili from her sleep.

Suddenly there was an ill screeching sound from below the mountain we were camping on. "What on earth was that" I asked quite confused and a bit scared.

"Orcs, raiding villages no doubt, no screaming but a lot of blood" my face probably looked silly but so did Bilbo's as he was scared too. I turned around just to see Thorin walking up to his nephew's and told them off for trying to scare us.

"You know nothing of the world" I heard Thorin say harshly to Kili and Fili, Then Balin started to tell Thorin's story though I already knew it all. My head turned to the direction of Thorin he was looking out onto the empty plains his eyes scanning and darting checking for any signs of danger.

I felt sorry for him the things he has seen in his life I would not be able to handle. "Thorin?" I called rather... Seductively ok weird.

"Mmm" was the answer I got from him, I breathed in deeply "look I'm sorry if I came off a bit... Bitchy I hope you will forgive me I was just a bit scared and a bit pissed off that you said I could not fight... so yeah I'm sorry" I said sheepishly. He turned his head to the side and looked over to me making eye contact, my green eyes laid upon a beautiful blue colour.

"Its fine you are new to all of this but I would like to know one thing where do you and Tili actually come from because I know you're not from this world?" I sighed; of course he would have figured it all out.

"Look it's a really long story, but where I come from all of you everyone is from a book, Tili and I love the book we know everything about all of you and to be honest I sort of had a thing for you" I said without hesitation.

Why was I being so open with him?

"Tili has been living with me since I was 12, my parents were murdered and I was left an orphan, Tili's parents adopted me and took care of me since. But the previous years I had been alone and felt that I was unwanted" Tears had now sprung to my eyes but I tried my best to fight them, I had never shown this much emotion to anyone besides Tili.

Before I knew what was going on I was pulled into warm and securing arms. I just buried my face in his broad chest. Oh god he smelt so good, like pine needles and oak. I looked up into his eyes and before I knew it he pressed his lips softly upon mine.

It felt so right so...Natural I never wanted him to stop kissing me. I deepened and he just went with it soon deepening it even further.

We finally broke apart to my dismay but he looked deeply into my eyes and what I saw was a hint of a smile, he kissed my cheek and walked off.

Oh yeah I am still a Fan girl of Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and please take a little bit of time and tell me what you think because I would really like to know TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


End file.
